


Applegrass

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose on an adventure in the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applegrass

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt by the lovely Aaauleta - hugs her! She prompted Applegrass
> 
> * * *

A dense mist hung low over the old run down country mansion as the Doctor led Rose on a hike through the run down estate. The gardens and surrounding area were overgrown with thick green foliage. As their trainers squished over the thick moss covered ground, they could see the remnants of a cracked and crumbled stone path, not that they were following it. The Doctor made his own path as he pulled Rose along, pushing through drooping weeping willows, hopping across a trickling stream and climbing over old stone benches. At one point it felt to Rose like they were crossing into a different world as he had her squeezing through camellia bushes, their pink petals clinging to her damp skin as he continued to pull her along into an area dense with tall trees, sunlight barely able to break through the thick canopy above them. The temperature dropped in the humid shady woods and birds flitted from tree to tree above them.

"Doctor," Rose started to say as they seemed to walk on forever in no particular direction and the forest became even more untamed.

He turned around and put his finger to his lips and then grinned manically at her. Rose couldn’t help but smile back at him and they continued forward. He paused when they reached an old roughhewn gray stone wall almost completely enveloped with green ivy. The Doctor firmly grasped her hand and pulled her along the wall pausing when a rabbit shot out in front of him and dashed away through the greenery. He looked back at her and winked before continuing on. He soon stopped and pulled aside some of the thick ivy and motioned for her to crawl through where the wall was partially crumbled. Rose was a bit nervous but trusted him. She emerged on the other side and gasped. If the walk through the overgrown garden and forest seemed otherworldly, this place was something out of a fairy tale.

A few hundred feet in front of her was a pond filled with the most enormous lily pads she’d ever seen. Weeping willows where draped around the perimeter of the pond. Beautiful white swans bobbed along on the far side of the crystal clear water. She stepped further into this magical place and her trainers sank into the damp green grass. A familiar scent filled the air causing her to pause and inhale. The Doctor walked up and wrapped his arms around her, kissed her neck.

Rose grinned. “Apple grass," she said and turned to face him. “But how?"

The Doctor looked quite pleased with himself. “Well, a meteor fell to Earth almost a thousand years ago right there in that very pond. Could be that it carried some spores that spread out in the soil, altering it just enough so that the plants here are just a bit different."

Rose closed her eyes and inhaled deeply again. “Mmmm, it’s beautful."

When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her with such joy and longing. “But how did you find this place?"

"Wellll," he started and tugged at his ear. “I might’ve sort of borrowed a satellite to take a few images looking for a good place to grow the TARDIS and this place looked a bit interesting."

Rose rolled her eyes. “Should I expect hordes of military commando types to be knocking at our door ‘cos my alien boyfriend hacked their super-secret satellite stuff?"

He winced. “Roosse, you know I hate that word. You mean so much more to me than some rubbish humany classification attempting to define our relationship and what we mean to each other."

She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him which he took full advantage of deepening it into an all-out snog. When she came up for air he led her over to a sunny spot and laid his coat out on the grass for them to lay on. He told her about the special ecosystem in this place and how the druids thought this area to be sacred and built the stone wall around it. Even the owner of the old falling down manor house, kept this place preserved from the outside world.

"Maybe I should speak with Pete about who owns it?" she said cuddled up to his side, her head lying on his shoulder."

"Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that," he answered sounding a bit too sure of himself.

Rose looked up at him and the cocky expression on his face. “No way! You didn’t!" she gasped, having a feeling that Pete already knew who owned it without Rose saying a word.

"Why Rose Tyler, are you suggesting that I might have formed a super-secret alliance with Pete to preserve this sacred and hallowed ground just for our own enjoyment?"

"Yeah," she said, giggling and leaned over to kiss him. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes. “Thank you. I love this place."

He ran his palm up the side of her face and she turned in toward it and nuzzled him. “Wanna know the best part? Privacy. Don’t need to worry about nosy neighbors or well-meaning family members barging in uninvited."

"Mmmm that has possibilities," she flirted. He waggled his eyebrows and rolled over on top of her and proceeded to show her all the things they could do with their privacy. That is, until certain offended swans showed up and then it became more about the running than the snogging.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  



End file.
